


Finding You

by Kaidansgirl139



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gambling Games, Minor Drinking, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor Violence, Possible Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidansgirl139/pseuds/Kaidansgirl139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Angelina and Cullen Rutherford's rocky relationship after the fall of Kirkwall and through the inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

Surviving the convent wasn't something she expected. Let alone coming out of it with the mark. She should have known that the maker would guide her. The maker had preserved her through Kirkwall and the Circle there. She'd been protected by Templars. This should not have been a shock.  
Closing the rift was the first thing the prisoner was asked to do. By Cassandra know less. A woman she hadn’t seen since after everything went down in Kirkwall.   
“I could believe that you would been involved here.” Cassandra stated plainly.   
“After everything in Kirkwall you honestly believe that I of all people would sabotage and kill so many who were working for the peace I greatly desired. I was there as a negotiator and a witness. Why would I kill so many that I knew personally?” The prisoner ground out through clenched teeth.  
Cassandra nodded slowly as if her thoughts were bouncing off the inside of her skull with each movement and organizing themselves.  
"I suppose that's a fair point. For now though let new introduce you to our commander." Cassandra strolled through people with the prisoner at her heels.  
"Commander Cullen, this is our prisoner who will close the breach." Cassandra said firmly.  
Commander Cullen turned and stopped when he realized just who was standing in front of him. The slightly shorter mage prisoner wiggled under his intense stare. He hadn't seen her since the rebellion and it was obvious she hasn't changed much.   
Former Circle mage Angelina had pulled her long red hair back into a bun that looked permanent. Her short and lethal frame had grown a few inches and no sign of her age yet showed on her soft round face. Cullen could tell he was starting but choose to continue hoping she'd assume it was from the shock of seeing her again.   
"Angel, dear girl what have you gotten yourself into now?" Cullen recovered quickly with a smile.  
"Could ask you the same, my Templar friend." Angelina smiles back.  
"I'm no longer with the Templar Order. If we make it through this I'll tell you the story. Anyway we should head to Haven, figure out our next move."  
Angelina smiled and nodded, while falling back to speak with Varric as they headed the long route to Haven.  
After stabilizing the breach and reaching Haven a million questions seemed to be floating about. The big ones being "Why you? Why is the mage The Herald? Why did the Maker choose her?"  
As she walked toward the recruits training area by the lake she overheard a few talking about her and what the Commander had said.  
"Did you hear? The commander knew the Herald before she stumbled out of the breach. He's not sure whether to blame her or believe her." One blond recruit muttered as she passed causing her to clench her jaw tight.  
"I hear that not only is she now a rebel mage but also the only suspect." A brunette woman muttered.  
The Herald clenched her jaw tighter and stalked toward the Commander.  
"Commander, it seems your men are talking rumors instead of truths." Angelina all but growled.   
Cullen stopped speaking to his scout and turned to her.   
"What rumors are they spreading now?" The smile on his face faltered at the look of anger on her face.   
"They say you believe that I was a part of all this. On top of that they're talking like they know our past."  
Cullen nodded slightly.   
"I did say that I wasn't sure what to believe and they do know that we knew each other before all this from the Kirkwall circle. I'm sure that they don't have a judgement on you yet. If they do that is their prerogative. You're the Herald they'll follow you."  
"Really Cullen, after everything, you aren't going to trust me? You know me! Do you really think I'm capable of this?" She snapped viciously.  
"Angel, if I didn't trust you, you would still be in chains. We've been through too much for me to just take what has been said as law. I've been through too much since then for that." Cullen's head dropped slightly, exhaustion obvious around the edges.  
Angelina stepped forward slightly and laid her anchor free hand on his arm.  
"I'm sorry, just with everything going on losing a friend would be too much. With everything that's happened I could see you finally turning away. I'm an apostate, one from the Kirkwall rebellions no less."  
Cullen raises his head and looks at her, eyes softening slightly.   
"Never would I turn on you."  
Angelina nodded and headed off to deal with other Inquisition work.   
She barely spoke to Cullen for a few weeks. Nothing more than the small conversation during the meetings about troops and resources. Closing the breach was their main priority. At least until it came down to going to the rebel mages or Templars for help.  
She heard the arguing before she even stepped into the war room.   
"The Templars are just as powerful." Cullen argued.  
"But there's no guarantee that it'll work." Leliana aid  
"I was Templar, I know."  
Cassandra looked ready to kill all of them when Josephine interrupted.  
"Either way we don't have the status to approach either group."   
Cullen nodded.  
"Approaching the Templars now could be dangerous. Besides shouldn't the Herald be involved in this?"   
Angelina smiled slightly then pushed open the door to the war room.   
"Angel, we were just discussing our options for closing the breach." Cullen said.   
"Good. What are we thinking?" Angelina asked quietly.  
Cassandra groaned.   
"Rebel mages or Templars." Cullen summarized.  
"The mages would be helpful, dangerous I know but they'd have the most power. Templars could be unpredictable in the end game. I'm a mage after all, that could end badly for me at least. Besides after the demonstration in Val Royeaux,They seem very unwilling to work with us." Angelina stated.   
"I don't see how you could think going to the mages would be better. They're rebel mages with no order or rule. They need a templar guide."  
"They are no different than I, Cullen. Do I need a templar guide? Is that why your here? Are you busy watching the mage Herald to ensure she does not overstep her boundaries?" Angelina huffed angrily.  
"I did not mean..." Cullen began.  
"Forget it." Angelina huffed as she turned and stalked out the door. "I'll go burn a tree down or something. Seems like that's what's expected of me."  
After the Herald left the room, Cassandra turned on Cullen.  
"You're going to talk to her and make this right." She said firmly.  
He nodded slightly and started to walk out to Haven to look for the Herald.   
He asked the quartermaster if she'd seen the Herald and she claimed the Herald left Haven through a back gate.   
He started the long walk to the wooded area outside of Haven. Eventually, he spotted her sitting under a tall tree.   
"Angel," he called out quietly.  
She turned and glared when she spotted him.   
"What? Come to continue the spat? Or did Cassandra make you come apologize?"  
"I came to apologize, yes. But on my accord. I was wrong saying the things I said. You are different than other mages. Even if I don't support them for personal reasons, I trust your judgement."  
She sat silently for a bit, seeming to contemplate what he said.   
"It's more than my judgement, Cullen. These are my people. They're fighting a fight that is also mine. If I wasn't here, I'd be out fighting with them. Fighting for our freedom." She exclaimed passionately.   
"I know. I seem to forget I'm no longer a templar."   
"You can disagree, Cullen. In fact you should! If you don't feel like I'm doing the right thing, bring it up. Come talk to me privately. Don't belittle me in front of the war council."   
He smiled.   
"I'll remember that. I truly am sorry."   
"I know. Now why don't you take a break and we can catch up on what's happened since I last saw you in Kirkwall?"  
"I'd like that."  
They spent a few hours outside Haven catching up on little things that had happened.   
"You were at the Covent to help broker peace? Why did they pick you?" Cullen asked carefully.  
"Since I was from the Kirkwall circle I had a unique insight into both sides. I'd always gotten along well with the Templars. Yet I also knew what it was like to be a mage in a circle. After the rebellion I stayed behind to look after the tranquils that had been forgotten. Once the Divine sent in her people I was found. They considered making me tranquil for having not come forward sooner. The Divine herself stopped the remaining Templars. None of them knew me. After all they weren't from Kirkwall. She sensed something in me. I'm guessing it was that I would eventually be the Herald." Angelina smiled fondly.  
"You stayed behind? How did I not find you? I was tasked with finding the mages." Cullen stood suddenly and started pacing frantically. "If I had just looked longer, I could have found you. You wouldn't have been even considered for tranquility. You almost lost your magic. I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd found out that I didn't find you in time."   
"Cullen, stop." Angel cried out.  
He stopped quickly and turned to see tears forming in her eyes. "You were almost taken from this world. It would have been my fault. I can't... I don't want to think that I couldn't have saved you."   
"It's never been your job to save me. Besides I could have died at the Covent as well. I haven't died yet. The Maker obviously wants me alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies. Feel free to comment etc. Also subscribe on ifunny for fanart and possible info about upcoming uploads. KaidanandFenrisgirl97  
> Also I apologize that the spacing is so stupid. My phone doesn't like working with sites.


End file.
